


A Cage Full of Freedom

by Shooting_StarI



Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: When Ayase's life has been turned upside down, his mind became lost in so many ways. The man, who owns him, the man who doesn't and... another one?





	1. Their Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Please, keep in mind that English isn't my native language, and even though I'm trying, I still make a lot of mistakes. Please, enjoy it nevertheless.

The spacious room was full of stagnant, stuffy air. The warm rays of daylight were limited by the dark curtains, forming a few deformed rectangles on the shining, ebony floor. Ayase's body was roughly pulled out of the dark void he had been floating in. Step by step, he could feel every part of his body being brought back to him anew, until the darkness in front of his eyes was no longer a part of some abstract universe. Barely lifting his swollen eyelids, he felt the numb pain taking over his body. Moaning tiredly, he untangled himself out of the the fluffy quilt, which seemed to be heavy as a pile of bricks. His eyes started watering, as he tried to focus his gaze on the ceiling waiting for the blurriness to go away. It took awhile, but his vision was finally improving. Before he could fully shake the lethargy off, a strong headache was already pulsing beneath his scalp. Slightly stretching his limbs, he made his joints pop; it also made every of his sore muscle hurt, causing him to curl up. Taking a few breaths, he tried to turn on his side as gently as possible; he failed, and it resulted in an loud groan. After waiting for a couple of minutes in one position, he noticed that the pain was not goint to soften. Clenching his teeth, he lifted himself on one of his forearms. With visible difficulty, he reached for the electronic alarm clock placed on a shelf behind the bed. 

"Four p.m," he scanned the blue screen a few times, "all the lectures are already over..." He put the clock back, crawling to the edge of the bed.

As he was trying to lift his body again, his hand almost slipped on the papers scattered around the bedside. At first, he almost felt a surprise forming inside his head but it was just a momentary thought, since he quickly recognized this sensation. After all, he had almost slipped on those papers recently too.  
He gave himself a pause, swallowing a few shaky breaths. Finally glancing down at his hands, he was greeted by Fukuzawa Yukichi's face observing him from multiple yellowish papers. That man... Ayase woke up sore and tired, both of them closed in one room... once again.   
He started collecting the papers carefully, not even bothering to count it. Kanou-san was always precise, the amount of money was always perfectly counted.   
Kanou-san liked the money, Ayase knew that. That's why every time it was like this, Ayase desperately thought that, maybe, Kanou-san just wanted to give him something that... he liked.

He swinged his wobbly legs onto the soft carpet. Moaning with every laboriously taken step, he finally managed to reach the closet. Muffling another moan, he fell on his knees and pushed the closet doors open. He pulled out one of clothing paper boxes, throwing the bank notes into the mess inside. He quickly scratched another small line on the inner side of the box lid. A sigh escaped his lips, as he counted the strokes once again. It was still too little, still not enough. Those yellow papers... Everytime he looked a them, he couldn't hide darkness, climbing its way from the back of his mind. And he was sick of it. 

He realized how unbreathable was the air inside the bedroom, once he stepped out of it. He didn't even notice how itchy his throat have been, until inhaled the air outside the room. Hobbling, he made his way into the kitchen; it was untouched since yesterday. The dirty plates and glasses were placed around the counter and sink, as if someone left his work halfway. He touched one of the spoons, recalling the events of the previous day. He had made Kanou-san's favourite roasted beef, since he stubbornly promised to bring that famous red wine. He greeted him, they ate the dishes he served and he was just about to wash the dishes up, when Kanou-san's hand... _He had told Kanou-san he wasn't going to drink that wine just after he mentioned it! He heard him that time, why did he bring that bottle, and why did he get so irritated..._  
Ignoring the warmness spreading around his eyes and cheeks, he reached into one of the drawers; various medicine packages appeared in front of his eyes. He turned blind to the strong painkillers he used to use, purposely picking out the weaker, more multitasking illness medicine. It wouldn't be enough to kill the pain but he couldn't risk taking the strong pills, when he still weren't sure. He gulped the medicine, forcing his tight throat to open up. The water he drank just after didn't help much. His throat turned itchy once again. 

His body was begging him to rest but he knew he couldn't let himself lay down now. Kanou-san would get back home soon, he had to be in his high spirits. He just... didn't want to make him worry. _Besides, he would be alright anyway, he just needed a little boost!_

'The showers after', as he called them, were his only free time. The bathroom was always quietly listening, no matter what kind of thoughts were unleashed inside his mind. During his showering sessions, he would finally have a chance to think and... to look. Every unfastened button revealed another portion of his body; if there was a not swollen part of his skin, then Ayase haven't found it. He couldn't even count the amount of redish and bluish marks, reflected in the giant mirror in front of him. He even noticed some traces of dried up blood around the bitemark on his right shoulder. 

His body was taken and personally signed by its owner, Kanou Somuku. 

The water was streaming down his cheeks, his bruises burning under its temperature. He sponged his skin gently, manevouring between hot and cold faucets. His body's temperature was shifting non-stop since some time, probably being one of the reasons for his constant nausea. Trying to soothe the unwellness away, he linked the fatigue in his muscles, the headaches he had been having recently and the nausea together, once again getting the same result. They may not have been together for long, but the amount of...   
Ayase swallowed hardly, looking down at the slight bump on his lower stomach. Sighing heavily, he remembered Kanou-san's rough lips on his own. It couldn't be like that anymore. That wasn't something to be hidden and denied anymore. 

Still being far from done, he left the bathroom and moved into the bedroom; dressed in some fresh clothes, he stepped into the kitchen once again. He absolutely had no strength to clean or to cook. His head was dizzy and his body was weak. Still, he forced himself to gather up the dishes inside the sink. He actually had to hold his breath constantly, since every smell he encountered made his stomach jump up and down.   
After a few plates, he gave up. He quickly moved into the living room, sinking down into the caramel sofa. Glancing at his stomach once again, he rethought the symtomps thoroughly again. And they all matched. 

***

Ayase jogged out of the kitchen, as soon as heard the door knocking. He opened them roughly; Kuba Homare's hand was lifted midway to tap onto the wood again.  

"...Kuba-san," Ayase panted slightly, bending down a little. Kuba noticed the relief in boy's voice. 

"Ayase-san," the man bowed politely, "why did you call me so suddenly?" 

The boy looked at bodygurad's face, strangely flushed. 

"Kuba-san, I...," Ayase mumbled, focusing on his clenched fingers. "Could you..., uh—" 

Kuba quickly swallowed the forbidden thoughts, that formed at the back of his throat. Keeping his professionalism, he guessed: 

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" 

Ayase looked at his face again, abandoning his previous attempt to speak "...yes."  
Kuba felt the hotness spreading around his neck and face. He felt a glimpse of an urge that would sentence him to death. 

"Could you, please..." The boy showed him a folded piece of paper, "g-get this for me?" 

The blood left Kuba's face, his legs suddenly became shaky.

"Excuse me, Ayase-san," he could barely breathe out the words, already feeling the gun beside his head, "does boss Kanou—"

"No, I mean—!" Ayase pulled man's hand, looking him  straight into the eyes, "Kuba-san, could you... not tell Kanou-san?" 

Kuba quickly covered his mouth, hiding a sudden sigh escaping his lips. _Not a gun._ _A slow, painful death._

"Ayase-san," the bodyguard forced his voice to sound rational, "I think that boss Kanou will not be pleased by such a situation—"

"I'll tell him everything, Kuba-san!" Ayase shook man's hand, staring hopefully into man's confused face. "I'll tell him after I'm sure, but now...! Please, Kuba-san!"

Kuba took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He couldn't let Ayase convince him, it was too risky, too dangerous, the punishment they would receive was beyond...

"Kuba-san." 

Before he could even process the whole situation, he was staring into Ayase's eyes again.

"Please?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with some more mpreg stuff! No fandom is dead, when I'm alive


	2. For a Greater Good

"A request?" Kuba Misao repeated in an unamused voice, keeping his eyes on a document he was supposed to be reading. Kuba Homare confirmed wordlessly, looking through stuffed document folders.

"Is it something difficult?" He asked. 

"Not at all," Homare answered carelessly scanning another pile of papers, "he just asked me to buy something from the drugstore." 

Misao gave his brother a surprised glance. 

"A drugstore?" He asked, kneading a small part of paper between his fingers. "What would he want from a drugstore?" Seeing his brother shrug, Misao moved his hand towards his chin, unintentionally hitting a tower of papers with his elbow. 

"Ow, shit," he gasped. Sighing quietly, the brothers crouched down, attempting to collect the scattered documents.

"What do you mean by that? He didn't tell you?" Confusion danced in Misao's voice. Their hands were moving in a small range, barely tracing the dispersed documents.

"He wrote it on a piece of paper," Homare focused his gaze on a random bill attached to a document sleeve.

"And you didn't read it?"

Homare could feel his brother's questioning gaze on himself. "He asked me not to, until I'm in the drugstore."

Misao's face turned cold and flinty as a rock; cofusion in his eyes was replaced by a stern look. He quickly glanced over his shoulder towards the door in the back. Luckily, none was moving towards the office. Turning his gaze back, he hissed:

"Does boss Kanou know?" 

He received a troubled glance from his twin. They both shuddered as Kanou Somuku's voice rang somewhere in the corridor. 

"Do what you must then," Kuba Misao sighed, getting back to collecting papers a little too roughly, "if that's his request then it can't be helped." 

Misao's unspoken words rang in Homare's mind.  

***

Kuba was actually irritated with the weird anxiety that was present in his body all the way to the nearby drugstore. What was Ayase thinking? And what was he _himself_ thinking agreeing to do this?! He was completely unaware what to expect!  
It couldn't be something so simple, like painkillers or other common type of medicine, Ayase wouldn't call him in such a rush for something like that. He wouldn't ask him not to tell boss Kanou, if it was something so simple. It couldn't also be something forbidden or illegal because, let's be honest, it was  _Ayase_ , he was thinking about. Besides, a nearby drugstore wasn't a common place to get anything particularily forbidden or illegal. He silently took his place in the line, ignoring that stinging feeling of impatience.

Every time a served customer left the shop, Kuba's hand clenched his fist around the thin paper in his pocket. Taming his speeding breath, he quickly came up with a plan: he would just give the paper to the chemist, pay for the thing and look at it when he was safely locked inside the car. He agreed with the plan inside his head. 

When the last person in front of him finally uncovered the cash desk, he rushed towards it a bit too fast. 

"Hello, sir. What could I do fo—"

The young cashier jumped back, when Kuba's hand slammed the small paper into the desk. "I need this." 

She placed her hands on her chest, breathing heavily. 

"Sir, you scared me!" She exclaimed, glaring at the man. 

"I'm sorry," Kuba spoke shortly, his face blank while the pulse was racing in his veins. She grabbed the paper quickly, turning on her heel. He observed her carefully when she read through the text inside.  
Her eyes darted to him; he averted his eyes from her surprised face. She glanced at him once, two times, three times...

 _Shit._ He dug his fingers into the desk, nervously stretching his neck. She moved from shelf to shelf, taking a few small, thin boxes into her hands. Kuba couldn't recognize any of them; she packed them too quickly for him to read their names, but a several guesses popped in Kuba's head. _Ointments? Tablets?  
_

"It'll be 680* yen," she mumbled not-so-politely, throwing the plastic bag into man's direction. Not even paying attention to the girl, Kuba placed random banknotes on the counter, and stormed off of the store. There wasn't any screams, or anyone in particular trying to call him back to the store; he quickly paced towards the black car on the back of parking lot. His hands were shaking as he tried to insert the key inside the lock. 

"Damn it!" Cursing, he finally turned the key in the lock and forcefully opened the car doors. Jumping inside, he threw the contents of his hands onto the passenger seat beside him. Grabbing the steering wheel tightly, he closed his eyes for a split second.

He exhaled a large portion of air, turning his gaze to the plastic bag mess the other seat.  _It was the time._

A small thought about giving the plastic bag to Ayase without looking at it's contents flew through his mind almost unnoticed. 

"It won't kill me to just to take a peek, right?" Kuba mumbled, bending towards the other seat. "It can't be something serious..." 

Muttering reassurments under his breath, he untangled a rectangular item from the bag. The paperbox was colored with dim pink, printed with instructions all over. 

"Is this an ointment or..." Kuba's voice fell dead on the last sounds. His mouth was hanging agape, as he stared at the simple inscrption on the box's side. 

_Early Pregnancy Test_

Kuba's hand mindlessly reached for another box, then another one... the man swallowed hardly. He counted six boxes of...  
Pressing his back hard to his sit, hid his face in his hand. His heart was gradually sinking like a giant ship in an ocean of coldness. 

***

"Good evening, boss," Kuba Homare spoke politely, as the doors to office opened, "how was the meeting?" 

Kanou Somuku stepped inside the room, sliding his hands under his suit. 

"Pointless," he answered simply, walking towards the solid desk in the middle, "it wasn't worth my time." 

Kuba nodded politely, watching Kanou's broad back as he lightened up a ciggarette. 

"How are the things going in here?"

Kuba calmly reported his whole day at the office, since Kanou was there only for a short amount of time that day. Kanou listened to him, wordlessly smoking his cigarette. It was so smooth, Kuba almost wanted to take a relived breath, as Kanou stood up and directed his feet towards the exit. 

"By the way, Kuba," he suddenly curved his lips into his famous, devilish grin, "you are not hiding anything are you?" 

Swallowing the information about his "little trip", Kuba shook his head.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *around 6 USD


End file.
